


I Lock Us In (Please I Just Want To Cuddle)

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: It's the morning of Kihyun's birthday. He has the right to sleep in, but something is happening and now his friends are trying to rescue him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO LATE FOR KIHYUN'S BIRTHDAY, I KNOW, I'M SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

When Kihyun wakes up, a body is pressed to his back, a hand is placed just on top of his arm, and steady breaths are brushing the nape of his neck. This is nothing new—not anymore. In fact, Kihyun is rather delighted by it. Changkyun sneaks into his bed sometimes, and those times are the times that Kihyun secretly cherishes.

Kihyun sighs softly and contently before closing his eyes again, refusing to wake up because one, he doesn’t have to wake up early today and two, this is just perfect. Changkyun is just so warm and fits perfectly with him. It feels snug and fluffy and all kinds of comfortable. It’s a peaceful morning too. Quiet and serene and everything else that is nice.

That is until the handle of the door is turned but the door itself doesn’t budge.

“What the— The door is locked?” a hushed voice from outside—Minhyuk’s—asked with a tinge of panic.

The door rattles, showing that Minhyuk is trying to open it from the outside, but it still doesn’t budge. Minhyuk is right; the door is locked. And, by the various confused response everyone else is making, it’s most probably locked from the inside. Kihyun cracks his eyes open and frowns at it.

“Kyun, did you—”

“Ssshh, hyung. Go back to sleep. This is your birthday, you can sleep in,” Changkyun says, patting Kihyun’s arm a couple of times and ignoring the rattling voice of the door deliberately.

“Who locked the door?” Wonho asks right in front of the door. Apparently, he has joined Minhyuk in scrutinizing the door.

“Changkyun’s not here,” Shownu points out. His voice is a bit farther, but it’s loud enough for Kihyun to hear.

Kihyun couldn’t help but snicker. He peers a bit towards Changkyun and says, “Kyun, you’re going to get into so much trouble.”

“Ssshh,” Changkyun shushes Kihyun again. He circles his arm around Kihyun’s body and presses his face on Kihyun’s back. Somehow, Kihyun feels like Changkyun is so small, curled up towards him like this. “Let’s just sleep, hyung,” the youngest says, almost pleading.

Kihyun couldn’t possibly say no to that even if he wants to, but he doesn’t say anything. Meanwhile, there is a ruckus developing outside. Kihyun can hear the rest of the group gathering right in front of the door, trying to turn the handle and rattling the door several times. Not long after, the knocking starts and so does the shouting.

“Changkyun? Changkyun, are you inside? Open the door!” Wonho urges.

Changkyun, of course, doesn’t answer to that. He stays still, his fingers clutching Kihyun’s shirt slightly.

“Changkyun, what the hell?!” Minhyuk’s voice rises. He bangs on the door loudly, like he’s intending to knock it down.

“Hyung! Hyung, are you awake?” Jooheon joins in, trying to talk to Kihyun instead of Changkyun.

Changkyun groans but he does nothing else.

Kihyun giggles because, hell, his friends sound _freaked out_ even though everyone knows nothing serious could possibly be happening inside. This is _Changkyun_ they’re worrying about. The worst thing that he has ever done to them is talking casually and clinging to them like a lost puppy. And now, the lost puppy is on the verge of exploding because ignoring the shouting of his hyungs is something that is against his conscience and Kihyun could almost physically feel Changkyun’s inner battle on this.

As mean as he is sometimes, Kihyun doesn’t have the heart to let this continue.

“Okay, what’s the deal?” Kihyun asks, soft and assuring despite the continuous yells from the outside.

“Nothing,” Changkyun answers.

“Oh, don’t—”

“ _Yah!”_ Hyungwon’s signature scolding surprises Kihyun, effectively cutting him mid-sentence. “Open the freaking door, Im Changkyun, you can’t hog the birthday boy for yourself!”

Kihyun rolls his eyes, a bit annoyed because he is interrupted. Tuning the voices from the outside out, he tries again, “Don’t fuck with me. Come on, spill it.”

Changkyun sighs. He presses his face even more to Kihyun’s back and answers, “You’re so warm, hyung.”

“And...?”

“That’s all,” Changkyun breathes out.

Kihyun doesn’t buy it. “For the love of—”

“And I love you so much and also I’m such a kid who wants to hog the birthday boy for myself then stay in bed and cuddle with you until the sun is high up just because we can,” Changkyun pushes his answer out in one breath.

Kihyun takes a moment to take it in. He turns around and faces Changkyun with an amused expression. “Come again?”

Changkyun refuses to look at Kihyun’s eyes. He is pouting— _sulking—_ because he just said something that is embarrassing, according to himself. “I want to stay in bed and cuddle with you until—”

“Not that. The one before—”

“Im Changkyun, I swear I’m going to smash this door in if—”

“Shut up!” Kihyun yells out loud to whoever interrupts him this time (it was Wonho). The whole place falls silent in the next second and Kihyun focuses on Changkyun again. “The one before that. What was it again?”

Changkyun finally looks up to meet Kihyun’s eyes. He still has his pout and it is _adorable_. After taking a deep breath, he repeats, “I love you so much.”

Kihyun grins to that. He has heard that a million times before but it still boosts his ego and makes him happy every time. By pinching Changkyun’s cheek, Kihyun pulls the younger closer and traps him inside a suffocating embrace. Not minding what the others have been shouting in the past few seconds, Kihyun shouts to them, loud and clear, “Guys, this is the birthday boy speaking. I have a tiny request, could you, please, fulfill it?”

“What is it?” Shownu is the one replying, his voice is carrying the unsureness the others are having.

“Could you guys, please, _fuck off_? I have a serious sleeping in and cuddling to do,” Kihyun says, grinning from ear to ear.

There are some choking and mock-vomiting voices coming from the outside, but eventually, everyone steers away from the door. From the way Changkyun is shaking against him, Kihyun knows the younger is laughing and so he laughs too. With a little difficulty, Changkyun wriggles to loosen Kihyun’s hold on him and looks at Kihyun with a thousand megawatt smile.

“Happy birthday, hyung,” Changkyun says.

Kihyun laughs and tucks Changkyun’s head back under his chin. “Happy birthday to me,” he says before closing his eyes and drifting back into the most satisfying sleep he has ever had.


End file.
